Inuyasha 3 years later
by anime1angel
Summary: After 3 years the gag need to find the jewel and kill naraku. something happens to inu and kags and new memmber? rate and review inukag mirsan LEMONS FLUFFY rated m
1. intro

**I dont own inuyasha**

**I hope u like it**

**charaters-**

inuyasha

kagome

mitsuki

sango

miroku

shippo

kirara

naraku

kagura

kouga

sesshomaru

rin

jaken

kikyo

mom

souta

gramps

kags friends

Intro

4 years ago inu and co. were searching for the shikon jewel and find naraku


	2. chapter 1 run off

I dont own inuyasha

* * *

**Chapter #1 - Run off**

kagome point of view

It is about 1 or 2 in the moring. When i inuyasha got up and left. I followed him. By the time it was 9'0 clock, i lost him. So i went back to the village.'' kogome, where were you?'' ask sango and miroku.''no where'' i responponesd.''where inuyasha?'' '' i dont know , i want to find him but then i lost him.''

It is the afternoon and thesun shining bright.''if inuyasha comes back,tell him i went back home.'' '' okay?'' ''okay kagome kagome i tell him.''said sango I went back to my time

end of view

* * *

Back at the feudal area, inuyasha went back to the village and ask where was kagome and sango told him that she will come back in 2 days

* * *

2 days later

2 day has past and it was getting dark. inuyasha w3ent and waited io the well untill kagome come back.

* * *

hope u liked it plz rate 


	3. chapter 2 last night

I dont own inuyasha

* * *

**Chapter #2** - Last night

* * *

Inuyasha went and waited in the well until kagome come back. Kagome drop her bookbag on the 

floor. Inuyasha helped her and they started walking down the hill. there were

rocks and kagome triped. inuyasha grabed her hand but because the bookbag was heavy he triped

too.kagome and inuyasha kept rolling until they hit the bottom. kagome

was ontop of inuyasha puppy style. they were both panting hard.'' im sorry'' kagome said panting. all

of a sudden inuyasha kissed kagome. ' o my' though kagome. she was

surised but she kissed him back.kagome felt inuyasha's tongue coming into her mouth.'omg im not

ready for this i think' thought kagome as she felt inuyasha tongue touching

her. but then inuyasha saw a empty looking cabin and got up leaving kagome confuesed. then

kagome got up following inuasha. it started to rain. inside the cabin it was very

dark and it had spider webs here and there. kagome was nom reaady and she wanted to continue so

kagome threw herself at him leaving inuyasha speechless and she began

taking off inuyasha cloth. inuyasha was still looking at her spechless ' wow i never knew she was

like that' he thoubht taking orr kagome clothes. inuyasha started kissing

* * *

kagome neck and going lower. they were completly naked right now. 

LEMON

* * *

Moring has rised and the birds were chorking kagome woke up and saw what happen last night. it 

seen that inuyasha left but he left his coat on kagome.

kagome put her cloths on and she saw inuyasha near a lake. '' inuyasha'' kagome said. inuyasha look

up.they started to talk about what had happen last night. and they

had a agreement that they are not going to tell anyone.

* * *

i hope u like it 

i cant write lemon


	4. chapter 3 back home

i dont own inuyasha

**

* * *

Chapter#3 - Back home**

Inuyasha and kagome went back to the village and said noting to sango, miroku, or shippo.

* * *

_3 days later_

3 day have past and kagome felt _wusi _and she went home. kagome told her mom that she felt _wusi _and her mom took her to the doctor.

* * *

At the clinte

The doctor run some test and he told kagome mom...

''ms.h your daqughter is pregnant''

* * *

Back at shine

''mom want did the doctor say?''

''the doctor said that ... you are...pre...pregnant.''

''wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttttttttttttt?'' sceamed kagome as the shine tremable.

kagome ran to the well to tell inuyasha.

* * *

At the feudal area

kagome run to the villge. she ask inuyasha to come outside.

'' inuyasha do you remmeber what happened a few days ago?''

''you told someone didnt you''

''no'' ''look, i went home because i didnt feel right.so i went to the doctor and he said that i am having a ... a...hmm...BABY!''

''WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT''screamed inuyasha

* * *

i hope you like it

plz review


	5. chapter 4 the new member

I don't own inuyasha

**

* * *

Chapter #4 - The new member**

Inuyasha was shacked but he dealed with it. 9 month past. Kagome went home for 2 or 3 weeks for the baby to be born. The other still didnt know. At the first week kagome went home , the baby was born. The baby was a girl. Kagome called her mitsuki. Mitsuki has dogs ears black hair with white highlights, golden eyes and a cute smile. The next 2 week she strayed home to take care of mitsuki. After the 2 weeks, kagome put mitsuki in a baby carriage and she went to the feudal area.

Kagome went to the village and she saw inuyasha on a tree. "Inuyasha do you what to see mitsuki?"ask kagome. Inuyasha jump down from the tree to see his daughter. "O my god she a dog"kagome laughed. They went back to the village together. Sango was outside playing with

kirara. "Kagome!""inuyasha"she said and they waved at her .

* * *

sorry but there will be few more short chapters

plz comment and rate!

Thank you

mitsuki means moon


	6. Chapter 5 mitsuki

I don't own inuyasha

* * *

**Chapter #5** - Mitsuki

"Kagome what is that...is it food?"

"Hey kagome?"question shippo

"No , here this is the food."

"Then kagome what is that?"

Kagome looked at inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her , gave her a node and look away.

"Hey Kagome!" shippo said with axais (sp)

"this is a baby."

"Wwwwwhhhhhaaaaattttt"they said in one shot.

"Yes it is a baby."

"Who is it?"ask miroku

"Hmm...it is...is mine."kagome answed with a sad look on her face.

"Can I see it kagome?"asked shippo

"okay!?"kagome show the baby to shippo.

"So this is way you got fat"said miroku

kagome looked at him with a deaf stair

Kagome went back to shippo and show the baby to shippo.

"Hey kagome why dose the baby have dog ears?"asked shippo.

"Don't tell its inuyasha's baby?"miroku said. Inuyasha looked away like he didn't listen.

"Don't tell...you guys..."said sango not wanting to finish the sentence.

"It just happen okay."answer inuyasha with anger in his voice

"what is her name?"asked sango

"her name is mitsuki. She was born the week I went back home."

The next day they started to find the shikon jewel.

* * *

thanks for the comments

plz comment and rate


	7. Chapter 6 the kidnap

sorry 4 the delay i had a lot of things to do and with the computer not working it was a mess. Well now i gave you chapter 6

i dont own inuyasha

* * *

Chapter #6 - The Kidnap

The gang set for the night to a near by villiage. Shippo playing with Kirara and Mitsuki.Sango,Miroku,Kagome,and Inuyasha were talking about how can they find the rest of the shikon jewel.

"That bastrad naraku is in hiding...it is a good time to find the shards right?

"Yes inuyasha but he might put kagura to find the shards"answer kagome

"So then we need to find the jewel first!"said sango

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo and kirara were sleeping and mitsuki sleepy,going up to kagome's lap to sleep.

"Isn't she cute!"

"How did this all happen?'' question miroku

''Remmber 9 month ago, i went home for 2 day?...when i came back inuyasha was waiting for me,then i trip on a rock and inuyasha tryed to help me but he fell too it startes to rain so we want to a cave and it happen?"answer kagome clapped when she said happen

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night dark and the creeks making noice. Everybody sleeping.The moring came and kagome woke up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA...HHHAAA...mitsuki?"

"mitsuki!"

"MITSUKI!!'' kagome yelled to see that her baby is gone.

"What is it" inuyasha came cause of the scream

"MI...MI...Mitsuki is gone!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i will write more be patshate plz and comment and rate thank you ♥


	8. Chapter 7 found her

a/n – sorry for not uploading sooner 

diclaimer-do not own 

chapter #8:Found her

"How old is she?"

"3 weeks"

"What,you are telling me she is a baby?" "whose baby is the father?"

"MINE"

"what!!!who…who is the father?"

"It's inuyasha!"

"O M G " then kouga fanted for 1 min

"ok,hi kagome I need to go bye!" said kouga as if he never had that conversation

They reached the hill by sunset. There kagura was waiting with mitsuki in her hand

"Give me back mitsuki !'

"o so this baby is inuyasha's and kagome's"

"I'll give you your baby if you give me your shikon jewel."

"well if you don't……"

kagura started to attack them with her wind.Inuyasha took out his tensaga.

"wind sca-" kagura put mitsuki as a armor.

"If you attack with your wind scar you kill your own daughter"

"Do you what that?"

"why you !"

"Don't do it inuyasha please!"

kagura attack them but the only thing they did was to run from the attacks. Mitsuki wroke up and started crting cause she didn't knew kagura. She look at the side and she her parents and her friends.

"mama papa!"

inuyasha and kagome looked up in surprise. Mitsuki saw that they are being attack and she started crying again

"stut up you little brat!"said kagura

" don't call her like that!" yelled inuyasha

tbc – 

hat do you guys think? Plz review and tell me what you think and Im sorry I haven't uploaded for a while 


	9. Chapter 8 new power

a/n- sorry for the long wait but here's the next chapter. I'll try updating faster. Sorry for the spelling and grammar.

* * *

"what are we going to go?" asked sango. Kagura attacked again with the wind looking like a tornado.

"look out!" they all look out but not kagome.

"kagome!" screamed inuyasha

"MAMA"

The tornado frozen from where they wew even kagura. Mitsuki let herself down and cradled to inuyasha. Inuyasha picked her up and went to kagome.

"are you okay?"

"yea" kagome got mitsuki and inuyasha got his tensaga.

"WIND SCAR!" the wind scar was going towards kagura but she escaped.

"mitsuki are you hurt?" said kagome

"mama" inuyasha came up to kagome

"are you okay!"

"yea"

"don't they look like a good couple." Sango, miroku and shippo thought.

They went back to the village. It was nightfall when they got there. they all went to bed except inuyasha. He kept thinking about what happen.

"inuyasha is something the matter?" asked kagome

"why made all that trouble to get mitsuki?" they stopped thinking. The wind blow harder. Inuyasha and kagome looked at each other. Kagome kissed inuyasha so suddenly, they couldn't stop. Inuyasha went on top of kagome. Then a little cry came out of kagome. They took off their clothes. Suddenly miroku woke up without a sound and froze. Inuyasha and kagome started to roll on top of each other while miroku saw kagome's butt and then went back to sleep dreaming about kagome's butt. Kagome was on top of inuyasha. "bring it baby, don't be shy." Inuyasha nodded

* * *

At dawn kagome woke up and saw inuyasha sleeping next to her and they were naked. Kagome stood up and got dressed. Then she went outside. Later sango,miroku, shippo, kirara, and mitsuki woke up and saw inuyasha's coat on the floor. Then they questioned themselves.

"hmmMM I wonder WHAT this is about" said miroku

SLAP

"YOU PERVERT"

* * *

a/n-I'll leave it to there. It's a short chapter for the long wait and im sorry. Please review


	10. Chapter 9 Back to the modern time part 1

**A/N- So sorry for the late update! Gomen!**

-

--

On with the story...

* * *

**Chapter 9-Back to modern time!**

Kagome was at the water fall taking water. Few mins later Inuyasha was next to Kagome.

"Watcha doing?" asked Inuyasha as he was kissing her neck.

"Well I am water for the hut." Kagome and Inuyasha went back and they saw that Sango,Miroku,Shippo,Mitsuki,and Kirara were waiting for them,

"Mama,Papa" said Mitsuki as she cried to her parents.

"Why did you guys leave so early?" asked Sango

"Yea, why!" said Miroku while touching Sango's butt.

"YOU PERV!!!!" scearmed Sango while smacking him

"He'll never learn" said Shippo and everyone nodded. Inuyasha picked up mitsuki.

"Inuyasha, I am going home"

"Ok?"

"Ok, Kagome but you need to be back in 5 days!"

"Ok bye" Kagome got her things and got Mitsuki and went home

(Back to the 21st century)

"Mama "

"Mitsuki we are going to see grandma, and uncle Souta"

"GAGA" Mitsuki smile. Kagome came out of the well and went o her house. Kagome had no school because it was summerf vacation.

"Hello? Mama,Souta,Grandpa?"

"Kagome?" "Kagome" said Kagome's mom from the kitchen.

"Ooo Kagome" said Souta and Grandpa at the same time.

"GAGA"Mitsuki said while crawling to her uncle.

"Kagome are you hungry?:

"Dinner is ready"

"ok"

They all ate dinner and then they were ready to go to bed. Kagome put Mitsuki in the crib she has in her took a bath and went to bed!

**~The Next Day~**

8:00 am

Kagome went downstairs to find that her grandpa was swipping the yard and that her mom is getting breakfast on the table.

"Hi nee-chan"

"Hi Kagome, take a plate" They started to wash the dishes. After she finished, she heard Mitsuki crying, so she went up to her room

"Mama" "Mama" "Waaahhh" "Mama"

Mitsuki quite down when she was Kagome.

"Miki, are you hungry?"

Mitsuki nodded. Kagome pick up Mitsuki and headed back downstairs to the kichen. Kagome put Mitsuki in her chair and wenet to the frige and got Mitsuki her juice bottle. Mitsuki started to throw food on the floor.

"Mitsuki dear, grandma why are you throwing food on the floor?" ask Kagome's mother.

At first she didnt say anything and then...

"PAY!PAY! PAY! WII ME!!" yelled Mitsuki

"Micky...not right now honey, eat first then play later"

"NAH, PAY NOW!" yell Mitsuki while she cry.

"Why is Mitsuki acting so strange today?" Thought kagome

* * *

**tbc...**

**A/N- Sorry that it is short!!! GOMEN!! ...till next time!....review!!!!!**


End file.
